Brock in a pickle
by pokemon fan 1991
Summary: when brock finds a job of his dream into a nightmare


This is a another story that will make you scream out of laughter and other things. This will be little bit more funny for me Brock and Officer Jenny

As Brock went to the store to get a newspaper for job wants ads, but couldn't find the job he wanted.

One of the three jobs that he could not do was be a bus driver because he doesn't have a license to drive a bus, another job was a teacher, but he doesn't have a teaching degree and the third one was being as hotel manger, but he has no experience in managing a hotel.

He was about to give up on the get a job then he saw something that he really enjoy.

"Yes will do this job with the best of my ability" Brock said with a fire in voice and hearts in his eyes.

There was a picture of a beautiful woman that was an officer that put an add in the newspaper who needs someone help her cook, clean and take care of her.

The reason Brock was excited to work for her because this was an Officer Jenny that need help plus his a big fan of all Officer Jenny's because he is head over heels of any Officer Jenny of there beauty strength how they look everything and if he do a good job he might get her to be his girlfriend and much more. Brock travel the world and back to see every Officer Jenny on the planet, but he never hear of one retiring before.

"With my cooking and cleaning skills Officer Jenny will beg to let me help her some more and more until" Brock fantasize him and Officer Jenny eat at the table together "Brock thank you helping all this time, you are the greatest to me and I want to ask your hand in marriage please Brocky" the Officer begged on her hand and knees. Of course my sweet officer" then they kissed and were in a wedding grown and tux, all of Brock friends all came to wish him good luck. Ash, Max, Tracey and Jack all shook his hand, Misty, May and Dawn all cried for Brock that now he was married. All of them said "congratulation "Brock and Officer Jenny" then they rode off into the sunset.

"I'm going to help Officer Jenny and get money for taking care of her" Brock said happily Walking along to the address that the add had on it.

Brock found the address to Officer Jenny home, but it wasn't a house it was a giant mansion with a giant fountain, a statues of her front door, and two smaller mansion to the side of the bigger one.

"Wow this Officer Jenny must be super rich" Brock said. "That means she must even more beautiful than the picture" he rang the door bell, "Hello I'm for job" Oh yes you must of answered my add in the newspaper the officer Jenny said in the deepest voice that any Jenny had that made Brock more excite to see her face. "Yes I did answer your add and came here as fast as I could." Oh you really want to help little old me. "Yes, yes" Brock said with more excitement. Do you have your resume with you if you do please put it in that scanner and I'll look at it. Brock put his resume on the scanner and it scan it as Officer Jenny looked at it. She looked at his name, age, experiences and other things. "Your fit for the job Brocky" she said with a flirty tone that made Brock even happier that an Officer Jenny can be flirting with him. "Yahoo" Brock scream at the top his lungs.

"Where sweet Officer of love?" asked Brock where she at. "Over here darling" the beautiful voice came to from upstairs on the escalator. An Officer Jenny that was overweight, overdress, heavy jewelery Officer Jenny that Brock has ever seen in his life. Officer Jenny wore a red dress, high heels, her finger nails polish was blue and rings with big diamonds on her fingers. Brock whole body turn completely white see how Officer Jenny looked and then faint out fear. Officer Jenny eyes turn into heart with Brock on them.

She walk up on the escalator to go to the fainted Brock. "Come here my darling Brocky poo, so I can place you under my arrest for stealing my heart she was coming down faster on the escalator. Brock stood back up then saw the fat Officer Jenny coming down . Brock panic a bit than saw a button that said up he press it and officer Jenny went up. She pressed down again and Brock press up again. Going back and froth be pressings the buttons until Brock press super up. Making the escalator go up so fast it made Officer Jenny fell a few feet away. Brock ran to the door, but it was locked. Brock ran to find a door that wasn't locked.

Brock made it to the kitchen where lots of food was on the table. Brock's stomach growled at him because he hadn't eaten all day. "maybe one bite won't hurt he said nervously. Brock sat in a chair and he grab a turkey wing, but it disappeared than tried to eat another one then it disappeared then it disappeared too. He look behind him and saw Officer Jenny and he ran away again with the turkey breast in his hand. When he got far away from Jenny, he was about to eat the turkey breast, but Jenny press a button that said comfy. He's table and chair move up to her. "Sweetie pie." Brock ran away again.

he open a door, but she was there trying to kiss him with her large lips. He went the other way. He hid behind a wall tired of being chased around.

He saw something on the floor. It was a picture of Officer Jenny at the beach playing volleyball. Brock tried to pick it up,but it moved. Brock chased the picture in four rooms. The picture was being moved by a fishing hook by Officer Jenny. When Brock finally got the picture, Officer Jenny took him in her arms and kissed him multiple times then Brock out of her and ran even if this was a dream come true that Officer Jenny kissed him it not what he thought of in his mind.

Brock was up to the wall trying to get away from Officer Jenny. Officer Jenny charged at him with lips pucked up. Brock went to the left of the wall. Officer Jenny left her lipstick mark on the wall.

Brock tries to escape, but when he open the door there was a brick wall in the way. Brock hid in Officer Jenny closet. "That was a close one." Brock sigh. He had his hand on something big and round. He turn around and saw Officer Jenny again. she pucker up her lips and kiss him multiple times again. Brock ran out of the closet.

Brock ran into her garage and went on her motorcycle with the key still in there and drove out of the mansion. He drove so fast he was on the streets again. "I finally got a way" then Brock heard a siren behind. He looked in the rear view mirror and saw another Officer Jenny what had invision before. "Stop in the name of the law" she said. He stop the motocycle and went up to her. "You speeding mister I have to give you a ticket." "On the other hand I have to give you a ticket for being the most prettist Officer Jenny I ever lay eyes on" as he picked her up, but then she jumped out of his arms. "That was a wrong move buddy, your under arrest." "No, your under arrest for being my officer" He charged at her. She balled up her fist and punched him so hard it sent him up in the sky. "Why Pokemon Fan 1991, why I'm blasting off. Then made a star.

**_The End_**


End file.
